


Take My Lead.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slash, Spones.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The Sequel to: Pet Me Please.Spock's P.O.V. ( My Fair Lady? )For..sara + tsuzuki.





	Take My Lead.

Mister Spock, feeling quite determined to put an end to the good Doctor's constant singing and implied, inappropriate references, took it upon himself to locate the factual information needed in this instance, by viewing some old Earth memory tapes, which he took to his cabin that same evening, for closer scrutiny.

Leading someone astray, turned out to be a form of, leading them up the wrong moral path.

Himself, not wishing to get the good Doctor into a situation, leading to serious trouble of any description, proceeded to watch further memory tapes only this time, on more wide ranging subject matter.

He suddenly became acutely aware of what was actually occurring in Doctor McCoy's mind, whilst viewing an early 19th Century scene where a lady was speaking to her accompanying gentleman caller, in a glorious garden setting.

"Why good Sir, if I were not so refined a lady, I would take it upon myself to request that you are indeed very welcome, to lead me astray, up the garden path at this precise moment Sir."

There was no verbal reply, only the elegant gentleman sweeping his fair lady into his arms and kissing her lips passionately!

Spock swiftly turned off the tape, and if he were able to express emotion at this point, it would be somewhat of shock, at his findings.

It would surely take him a while to come to terms with this unexpected revelation, and having no wish to lead the good Doctor on in any way at this point, he thought of acquiring an actual soft toy teddy bear, as a gift to appease matters.  
Only to realize this would really not defuse the situation, nor achieve the desired outcome Doctor McCoy was apparently hoping for.

His initial reluctance was somehow, surprisingly weakening on further reflection. Perhaps requesting that McCoy visited him in his cabin for a nightcap, would better appease the situation for now.  
And who knows, the evenings brief encounter could very easily lead in another direction, straying into vastly unknown virgin territory!

The End.


End file.
